1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soap dish system and more particularly pertains to facilitating the support and movement of a bar of soap between an operative orientation and a stored orientation in a clean, safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soap holders of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, soap holders of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of storing soap through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,529 issued Apr. 23, 1996 to Kelley relates to a Soap Bar Holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,272 issued Sep. 7, 1999 to Park relates to a Soap Case. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,940 issued Dec. 16, 2003 to Kowal relates to a Draining Soap Dish for Multiple Bars of Soap.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a soap dish system that allows for facilitating the support and movement of a bar of soap between an operative orientation and a stored orientation in a clean, safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the soap dish system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the support and movement of a bar of soap between an operative orientation and a stored orientation in a clean, safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved soap dish system which can be used for facilitating the support and movement of a bar of soap between an operative orientation and a stored orientation in a clean, safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.